PhantomDeath
by Redskiez
Summary: Gift for my friend. Fight in the Hideout. Rated T for boy kissing.


For **PhantomDeath**

Hey PhantomDeath! Hey other people who are reading this! This is a gift for Phantom and you know it Izu! Anyway, this is taken place in the Akatsuki hideout. And yes, I'm still working on the lemon for Chapter 3 of The Devil and The Angel. I'm also having my new doujinshi on here! Why? Because I suck at drawing and I want to be a writer too. Ahahahaha… wut. Anyways, enough of this stupid A.N., on with the story.

* * *

**Tobi**

I lay on the ground, groaning. The last thing I remembered was that Orochimaru had taken us by surprise and attacked us with his Sound Ninjas, he had said something about Itachi but since he found out the weasel wasn't back from the mission that was given to him, Orochimaru threw a rage fit and kept attacking. I remember dodging all the snake's brainwashed minions attacks, but I suppose we all heard a high-pitched noise and it made all of us feel dizzy, then the world went black. Rolling my head to the side, I crack open my eye just in time to see Orochimaru spit out his sword and aiming to stab my blonde partner, out of all the things I can do, I stood up as fast as I could and leaped towards my waking partner. I pushed him away and felt the cold blade of the sword impale my back, barely missing my spine. The last thing I saw before the darkness over took me again was the shock and the horror over Deidara's face.

**Deidara**

Time stopped as I watch the person I have a miserable crush on save me. The time I had spent with him flashed into my mind as tears built in my eyes. The time when I ordered him to take off his clothing when we were sent to a mission where it freaking snowed everyday. And the time I told him to wait for two hours. And the time when he took care of me after I stood in the rain, he never rested and kept telling me that we would head back to the hideout after I get better. Everything he did to me was all too much for me, I felt it when I began to act weirdly when he's around. I fell in love with him. And now watching his life slowly slipping away, my heart felt like it is being tugged and my stomach felt like it was doing summersaults, all I could do was watch, I had used up all my clay. I barely heard anything else when I screamed. "Tobi!"

**Normal POV**

The leaves rustled as footsteps echoed down the hall, Itachi remained emotionless as Kisame gasped in shock as they walked down the hallway. "Orochimaru." Was all Itachi said and he disappeared from sight.

Orochimaru stiffened his sneeze, he looked up to meet bloody red, "Itachi-kun, nice of you to-" The snake got cut off by a punch to his face, he took back his sword back into his mouth and leaped back, facing Itachi fully.

**Tobi**

I heard someone scream my name, and felt the blade in my back disappear. I heard footsteps as I fell to the ground; a pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around me. I heard sobbing as I force my eyes to stay open. "S-Senpai..." I chocked out, getting a sobbed reply I knew it could only be the blonde, the reason why he is crying is unknown to me. "T-Tobi... Please stay awake..." I heard the blonde's voice, just barely. "I'll get you help..." I smiled weakly, was he trying to help me because he knew I would do the same for him? "Senpai," I took a deep breath, tried to the bone just to talk, my voice shook as I continued, "I'm s-sorry..."

**Deidara**

I held back my tears but all my attempts were wasted as I heard him apologize, I couldn't bring myself to ask him what he was sorry for. I slowly reached my hand up and grabbed the edge of his mask, pulling up just a bit to reveal his blooded lips. I bend down slowly as I pressed mine own his, tears flowing down my cheeks freely. I felt him shift under me, and he kissed back slowly. My first kiss, given to the man I love, I don't care if he doesn't think of me that way, all I care now is for him to be alive and well. I broke the kiss with a jerk of my neck, I looked down at him and saw him smile, then he went limp, I gasped, but let out my breath after I saw his chest rise and fall, barely noticeable, but there. I wasted no time as I leaped up and searched for the Emergency Room.

**Normal POV**

The white room was silent except for the steady beeping of the heart monitor. There was a groan and Deidara shot up and was immediately at the side of the bed. "Tobi?" He whispered as the orange masked nin open his eyes slowly.

"Deidara-senpai..."

* * *

Yeah. It sucked, I know, but it was my dream! Yes, I dreamt this first, then I type it, in the middle of the night, then I got scared of what I saw in the morning, its some freaky deaky shit. Saw it four times and its in my mind, can't get the image out of my head, no matter how much I yell at the ghost, "I don't know where your daughter is! Go away! This is Hong Kong not Korea! GO AWAY!" Then my mind makes the ghost eat my head. Le sigh. I don't know what it is with myself.


End file.
